El principio de algo realmente grande
by Fanderichie
Summary: Ash y Richie se encuentran en Sinnoh, mantienen una interesante conversación y acaban en la habitación de Richie. YAOI. Leagueshipping, ASH X RICHIE.


DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes que salen en este fic. Bueno sí, la camarera y el chico rubio de ojos verdes. Esos sí me pertenecen.

Esta historia es yaoi, es decir, CHICO X CHICO, si no te gusta el género, NO LO LEAS. Así nos evitaremos muchos malentendidos.

La pareja principal es Ash x Richie, Leagueshipping, aunque también podéis encontrar "algo" (realmente muy poco) de Dawn x Ash. One-sided, eso sí.

**El principio de algo realmente grande.**

Ash, Dawn y Brock acababan de llegar a un centro pokémon para pasar la noche. Hacía relativamente poco que se habían encontrado con Gary, y Dawn no paraba de hablar de él. La verdad es que Ash ya se estaba cansando un poco de todo aquello. Él apreciaba a Gary, pero tampoco era cuestión de tenerlo hasta en la sopa. Porque sí, amigos, mientras cenaban aquella tarde-noche (serían las ocho, más o menos) en el centro Pokémon, Dawn seguía hablando de lo fantástico que era Gary. Después de cenar, Brock y Dawn se fueron a dormir, pero Ash se quedó en el comedor. No había terminado de cenar, y según les dijo a sus amigos, tenía que pensar en su entrenamiento. Aunque...en realidad no era en el entrenamiento en lo que estaba pensando.

Sí, Gary era guay, como decía Dawn, pero sin embargo, de todos los rivales que había tenido, no era precisamente el que con más cariño recordaba. Sobre todo, por todos los malos tragos que le había hecho pasar en el pasado. Ahora sí se llevaban mejor, pero durante su viaje por Johto, y sobre todo por Kanto, Gary no había hecho más que incordiarle. Sin embargo en Kanto conoció a otro chico con el que conectó a las mil maravillas desde el primer segundo que se vieron. Compartieron muchos momentos duros juntos, compitieron juntos, pasaron una noche solos bajo las estrellas...Cuando se volvieron a encontrar en las islas Remolino volvieron a luchar mano a mano, se adentraron juntos en una tormenta sabiendo que podían morir en el intento de tranquilizar al Lugia padre, y se hicieron la promesa de volver a encontrarse pronto. Sin embargo, ya había viajado por todo Hoenn, había hecho otro viaje a través de Kanto por el battle frontier, estaba en Sinnoh, y todavía no había vuelto a ver a su amigo. El no haber cumplido su promesa le hacía sentirse triste.

Ash suspiró algo frustrado, y cuando fue a mirar a Pikachu, que estaba comiendo sobre la mesa junto a él, vio que su apreciado pokémon no estaba. Miró a su lado y ahí estaba. De pie, en el asiento, como siempre, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos negros y su estiloso flequillito...

Un momento...

¿Flequillo?

Ash examinó más de cerca al pikachu junto a él. No había duda, ese no era su pikachu, ese era...

- ¡SPARKY! – Gritó Ash asombrado

- Pika – Saludó el pikachu

- Pe-pero...- Ash estaba algo confundido. ¿Dónde estaba su pikachu?

De repente escuchó tras él la voz de su pikachu y la risa de un chico. Miró y...efectivamente. Ahí estaba él. Tenía a pikachu en brazos y este le estaba lamiendo la cara, feliz por haberse encontrado con él de nuevo. Ash miró otra vez a Sparky, y con una sonrisa le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

- Me alegro de verte Sparky – Dijo Ash, aunque en realidad pensaba "me alegro de verte, Richie".

Ash se levantó de su asiento con el Pikachu de su amigo en el hombro, y se acercó a él. Sparky bajó de su hombro y fue junto con su maestro, que a su vez, soltaba a pikachu para que volviera con Ash.

- Hola Richie – Saludó Ash con una sonrisa realmente sincera – Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

- ¡Hola Ash! – Sonrió Richie de vuelta, más animadamente. - ¿Cómo te va?

- ¿Eh? Ah, pues...muy bien, sí. Estoy de viaje pokémon por Sinnoh, y...esto...¿has cenado?

- Eh...no, aún no, jeje¡pero me muero de hambre!

- Pues siéntate conmigo y así hablamos y cenas algo ¿no? – Ofreció Ash.

- ¡Claro¿tú ya has cenado?

- Sí, pero me quedo a hacerte compañía. Bueno, si no te importa, claro.

- Claro que no¡hace muchísimo que no nos veíamos! Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar – Dijo Richie mirando a Ash fijamente a los ojos. Ash se puso rojo y nervioso por la mirada de Richie, asi que siguió hablando.

- Sí, es verdad. Y bien¿qué te trae por Sinnoh?

- Estoy de viaje pokémon, igual que tú – La camarera llegó y Richie pidió lo que quería cenar, luego siguió – Hace un tiempo estuve en Pueblo Paleta. Fui para que el Profesor Oak me diera consejo sobre algunas dudas que tenía.

- Podías haberle llamado por teléfono – Dijo Ash un tanto extrañado por el hecho de que Richie se hubiera ido hasta su pueblo sólo para hablar con Oak. Richie rió.

- En realidad fui hasta ahí porque tenía la esperanza de que estarías en casa preparandote para algún otro viaje, pero me encontré con tu amigo Tracey y me dijo que estabas en Hoenn. Asi que me fui a expolrar las islas Sevii. ¡Son realmente fascinantes!

Ash se quedó perplejo. ¿Richie había ido a buscarle a casa¿por qué?

- El caso es que cuando estuve en Paleta me hice amigo de Tracey y nos intercambiamos los emails. Asi que cuando decidiste ir a Sinnoh, Tracey me lo contó. Y...bueno, en parte, por eso estoy aquí. Ah, y por cierto, no tengo tu email – Sonrió Richie algo pícaramente.

- Me...¿me has estado...siguiendo? – Preguntó Ash confuso pero no enfadado.

- Buscando – Corrigió Richie.

- ¿Por qué?

- ...- En ese momento llegó la camarera con la cena de Richie y le sirvió lo que había pedido. Richie se quedó mirando su cena, y para evitar la pregunta, le ofreció a Ash parte de su cena - ¿Quieres?

- No, yo ya he cenado. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? – Richie se hizo el olvidadizo.

- Richie...- Ash estaba muy serio. No estaba enfadado, para nada, simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Richie le había estado...buscando, de esa manera. El chico castaño suspiró.

- Porque...quería verte. – Contestó Richie bastante avergonzado.

- Ah...- La verdad es que él también quería ver a su amigo, pero no lo había estado buscando de esa manera. Le agradaba el hecho de importarle tanto a alguien, y por eso no pudo evitar sonreír. – Empieza a comer, o se te enfriará la cena y será algo incomestible. – Dijo con humor.

- Sí – Richie le sonrió de vuelta, aliviado. Su respuesta no había desagradado o asustado a su amigo.

Cuando terminó de cenar, ambos chicos estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Richie decidió que era hora de irse a la cama.

- Bueno, yo creo que me voy a ir yendo, eh. Mañana nos veremos ¿no?

- ¡Claro! Dalo por hecho, buenas noches – Despidió Ash a su amigo.

- Gracias, igualmente – Le contestó Richie con una sonrisa.

Cuando Richie estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, Ash decidió que no quería despedirse de Richie tan pronto, asi que cuando la puerta del ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse, Ash gritó:

- ¡RICHIE¡Espera! – Y fue corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Richie escuchó su nombre y atrancó la puerta para que Ash subiera. Una vez hubo subido, antes de que Richie le preguntara nada, Ash se excusó:

- Lo siento, esque quería hablar de una cosa contigo.

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó Richie curioso

- De...No sé.

- ¿Eh?

- Jeje, en realidad sólo quería estar un poco más contigo – Rió Ash nerviosamente. – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

- ¿Vienes a mi cuarto? – Preguntó Richie.

- Sí...

- Vale – Richie no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Subieron en el ascensor en silencio. A veces Ash miraba a Richie, pero apartaba la mirada rápidamente, justo cuando Richie iba a mirarle a él. Tanto Pikachu como Sparky miraban a sus entrenadores un poco extrañados. 

El ascensor llegó al piso en el que estaba la habitación de Richie, y las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Ninguno de los dos salía, dejando que el otro saliera antes, pero viendo que nadie hacía nada, Richie hizo un gesto con sus manos como dando a entender a Ash, que pasara él. Con una tímida sonrisa, eso hizo. Richie le siguió, y detrás fueron los dos Pikachus.

Entraron en la habitación número 69.

Richie se sentó en el borde de su cama, y Ash se quedó de pie delante de su amigo. El primero miraba al suelo, y el segundo observaba los árboles sin hojas que se apreciaban por la ventana entreabierta.

En un momento dado, Richie decidió romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando. Los dos estaban tremendamente nerviosos. No era lógico, ya que solamente eran dos amigos que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Sin embargo, algo raro había en el ambiente que les hacía actuar como si fueran idiotas.

- Puedes sentarte, eh, tienes que estar muy incómodo ahí de pie

- ¿Eh? Ah...sí, claro – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa tímida. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y volvieron a quedar en silencio. ¿Por qué actuaban así ahora que estaban completamente solos? – Y...dime¿qué has estado haciendo?

- Pues...viajar...sin rumbo fijo, la verdad, pero intentando sacar el máximo partido a todo lo que me iba encontrando.

- ¿Sacar partido? – Preguntó Ash

- Sí, exprimir al máximo mi estancia en cada lugar, y hacer cosas útiles que me ayuden a crecer como persona.

- ¿Cosas útiles como interrogar a Tracey sobre mi? – El comentario de Ash fue jocoso y no tenía ninguna intención de herir a Richie. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en el doble sentido que esa pregunta retórica pudiera tener. Sin embargo, Richie se puso rojo como un tomate y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Ash lo notó. – Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo era una broma.

- No pasa nada – Dijo Richie muy serio mirando a Ash a la cara. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y pareció llegar a algún tipo de conclusión. O eso le pareció a Ash. - ¿Sabes por qué te estaba buscando? – Pregunó de repente.

- Pues...no sé...¿porque somos amigos? – Ash parecía muy confuso.

- ¿Y crees que yo voy "persiguiendo" a todos mis amigos?

- Eh...- Ash se quedó callado sin saber qué decir. Era cierto. No tenía ningún sentido que Richie fuera detrás de cada persona que conocía, solo era él. - ¿No serás algún tipo de psicópata con buenas maneras, no? – La pregunta hizo que apareciera una leve sonrisa en la cara de Richie.

- Tal vez – Contestó aún con la sonrisa en la boca. Se puso serio otra vez. – En realidad es verdad que estoy loco.

- ¿Eh? – Ash levantó una ceja - ¿loco?

- Sí, Ash. Loco por ti.

- ¿QUÉ? – Exclamó Ash casi gritando.

En ese momento Richie se arrepintió de haberle confesado a Ash sus sentimientos. El chico del pelo negro se levantó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte y se colocó de pie, delante del otro chico, señalándole con el dedo como acusante. Sin embargo, no pudo articular palabra alguna, y se quedó ahí. De pie. Sin hacer nada más que señalar a Richie con su dedo.

Richie, por su parte, se le quedó mirando a Ash a los ojos. Fijamente. Le estaba empezando a molestar la actitud de Ash, por lo que se levantó de la cama, se puso de pie cara a cara con Ash, le apartó el dedo acusador, se acercó a él y le besó.

Ash se quedó paralizado. No respondió al beso, pero tampoco apartó a Richie. Simplemente se dejó hacer.

Richie decidió tentar a la suerte un poquito más, y movió sus manos, una hacia la nuca de Ash, y la otra hacia el trasero del chico. Ash abrió un poco más los ojos, pero también se dejó. Así pues, Richie se confió y dejó la boca de Ash para besarle el cuello, mientras la mano que tenía en la nuca del otro chico la movía lentamente por toda la espalda, la metía bajo la camiseta y corría por toda la espalda. De arriba a abajo. También la movía por el torso de Ash, explorando cada milímetro de su piel. La mano que tenía en el trasero del otro también hacía un magnífico recorrido, por toda la parte trasera, a veces acariciando, y otras agarrando, y también por la delantera. Siempre, eso sí, por encima de los pantalones.

Ash cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo todo lo que su amigo le estaba haciendo, y no pudo evitar dar un gemidito de placer. Richie se sonrió ampliamente, y decidió "molestar" un poco a Ash.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró, "¿Por qué tenías tantas ansias de subir a mi habitación?". Y tras hacerle la pregunta, introdujo su lengua en el oído del otro.

- A lo mejor sabía que algo de esto pasaría.

- No lo creo, antes te has sorprendido mucho.

- Una cosa no quita la otra. No me has dicho que quisieras besarme, me has dicho que...- Ash no pudo seguir.

- Que te quiero.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos intensamente, y sin mediar palabra, Ash separó a Richie un poco de sí, y lo tumbó en la cama. Acto seguido se colocó sobre él, y le besó. Esta vez sí se besaron de verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Brock fue a buscar a Ash a su habitación, pero este no estaba. 

- ¿Qué pasa Brock, por qué no sale Ash? – Preguntó Dawn

- No lo sé...parece que no está en su habitación

- ¿Y dónde estará¿tal vez entrenando? – Preguntó la chica con voz preocupada – A lo mejor está entrenando para vencer a Gary. Ya le conoces.

- Hmmm...no lo creo. Es demasiado pronto incluso para la motivación de Ash. Bajemos al comedor. Igual está desayunando.

Brock y Dawn bajaron al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, pero al no verlo, se preocuparon mucho.

- ¿Y si alguien le secuestró ayer cuando nos fuimos a la cama¡No teníamos que haberle dejado solo! – Dawn estaba empezando a ponerse histérica.

En un momento dado, un chico de unos doce años, rubio, de ojos verdes enormes y una sonrisa arrebatadora se les acercó.

- ¿No estaréis buscando a un chico de pelo negro, con unos vaqueros, gorra y un pikachu al hombro ¿no? Mis amigos dicen que ayer estaba cenando con vosotros.

- Sí¿les has visto? – Preguntó Brock algo alarmado

- Claro. Ha pasado la noche en la habitación 69. Ayer le vi entrar con otro chico cuando yo salía a fumar.

Cuando dijo lo de fumar tanto Dawn como Brock se le quedaron mirando con una expresión extraña. ¿Fumando tan joven?, pero esa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era que Ash había pasado la noche con otro chico, y no les había dicho nada.

- ¿Sabes quién era el otro chico? – Preguntó Dawn

- Ni idea, era castaño y también llevaba un Pikachu. Vestía con un mono verde, pero no sé nada más. – Y dicho esto, encogiéndose de hombros, fue corriendo hacia la mesa desde la que otros dos chicos le llamaban.

- ¿Tú sabes quién puede ser? – Preguntó Dawn

- Claro que sí...-Contestó Brock con una cara comprensiva y "paternal". – Se veía venir.

- ¿El qué? – Dawn estaba algo confusa.

- El chico con el que Ash ha pasado la noche es Richie, un amigo de hace muchos años. Aunque...supongo que a estas alturas, serán algo más que amigos.

Dawn pareció entender lo que pasaba, y se entristeció bastante. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó la chica

- Pues esperar, supongo. Me pareció que la camarera de este centro pokémon era guapísima¿comemos algo?

- Seh...- Dijo Dawn resignada y suspirando.

* * *

Ash y Richie estaban tumbados en la cama, desnudos, pero tapados con las mantas, abrazados y durmiendo. 

Desde luego que, aquel, era el principio de algo realmente grande.

**FIN**

NOTAS: Bueeeeeeno. La verdad es que no me ha salido como me esperaba...Pero bueno, no está tan mal. Creo. Me da la sensación de que falta descripción y algo más de historia. Demasiado diálogo. ¿Qué opináis?

La próxima historia que escriba de esta pareja será, seguramente, "Lo que nunca se vio en las islas remolino". XDDD Como veis, soy muuuuy imaginativa para los títulos.

¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!


End file.
